my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mohala Beam
---- Mohala Beam (モハラ ビアム mohara biamu) is a student in Blue Ghost High's hero course, working under the alias of Dark Heroine: Black Mantra (ダーク ヘロワン ブラック マントラ daaku herowan burakku mantora). A former delinquent before coming to Blue Ghost High, Mohala entered the year with a tainted reputation, known mostly for her actions in previous schools after being transferred so much. After the passing of her brother back home in Australia, Mohala pursued a more good-natured path in order to fix her appearance to others, as well as take after her brother's steps of becoming a hero. Appearance File:MohalaAPP01.png|Hero outfit. File:MohalaAPP02.png|Civillian attire. Personality Mohala is shown to be a very light-hearted and relaxed girl, only ever getting serious when it is appropriate. History Quirk and Abilities Black Cloak (黒影衣ブラック・クローク Burakku Kurōku?): Mohala is able to materialize and manipulate a sort of black matter from her back, that naturally takes the form of a long cape which Mohala can mold into different shapes and sizes for various purposes. It is very distinct compared to that of her sister's as hers lacks any sentience, compensating by giving Mohala control over how it acts and shapes itself. After practice and training, Mohala has been able to shape Black Cloak for many uses: an extra set of arms, a pair of wings, and even tendrils that defend behind her. Black Cloak can either increase or decrease in size, however, there does seem to be a certain level of mass that the Black Cloak can reach before hitting its limit, at which point it is unable to produce anymore matter to use for its size. Mohala typically makes use of the quirk as large sets of arms that she uses for her combat, having the capability to take full control over these black limbs for coordinated, overpowering attacks. Black Cloak has shown to be both helpful in defensive manners as it is offensive, providing enough defense to shield Mohala many attacks she's faced before. Touching Black Cloak is said to be indescribable, as there are no two people with the same explanations or descriptions. The quirk is powered mainly by sunlight, reaching its peak performance during the day due to direct sunlight being absorbed. It is at night when Mohala becomes slightly more vulnerable, lacking enough energy for Black Cloak to pull off the bigger attacks it could do before. The amount of sunlight that is reflected off the moon seems just enough for Mohala to fully control smaller-scale forms with Black Cloak. While it does not cost Mohala too much to have Black Cloak naturally hang off her black in its neutral state, it does take it energy to form it into the tools she uses it for. It is with this reason that Mohala "charges up" her Black Cloak by sunbathing in the day if she is planning for nighttime confrontations. Sunlight doesn't essentially need to hit her skin or her Black Cloak for Mohala to absorb it, but rather need her to just be outside during the day. When a portion of Black Cloak is cut off from the body, the separated piece then dissipates into thin air without a trace. The speed of regenerating enough of the black matter to replace what was lost depends on how much of it was cut off from the body as well as how much light is out. Otherwise, if Mohala has charged up enough during the day, she may use that instead to make a swift recovery. After studying and improving her quirk, Mohala has discovered that her body holds a separate container for this black matter that can be charged separately, albeit holding a slightly smaller amount than the maximum energy she knows about. She considers this as a back-up or an emergency supply in case she doesn't have the time or enough sunlight to recharge. She can even draw this power to add to her main supply to launch heavy hitting attacks at the cost of draining most of her accessible energy. The consumption of foods high in vitamin D has also contributed to the refuelling of Black Cloak, offering not as much replenishment as sunlight does. Because of this, a variety of sea-food has been incorporated into Mohala's daily diet to quickly boost her containers. Heavy training with aspects that include methods that charge Black Cloak has been shown to enhance the quality of its matter, making it stronger than before when put under intense preparation. Allowing Black Cloak to be contorted into different shapes allow for easier and more graceful transitions in the future, as it gets use to it's body being manipulated. If Mohala leaves Black Cloak for too long, she may experience some cramps and even discomfort in her back when she begins to twist and shape Black Cloak again. Relationships Trivia Background Notes *Her appearance is a recoloured Karako Koshio from Deadman Wonderland. *She's not related to my other character Jim Beam. Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes